A range of materials are used in manufacturing vehicle interiors, including components such as the upholstery and trim, while a different range of materials may be found in the clothing worn by the vehicle occupants. Depending on the composition(s) and manner in which a particular combination of materials come into contact with one another, a significant static charge may accumulate on the vehicle occupant. A rapid discharge of this accumulated charge is, at best, unpleasant and, in some instances, truly dangerous and should be reduced or avoided if possible. Vehicle occupants have complained, for example, of receiving shocks associated with rapid electrostatic discharge after coming into contact with inner door handles, seat beat anchors and glove box latches.
It does not appear that these ESD issues are unique to a particular manufacturer, market segment or region, but the number and severity of ESD issues does tend to vary somewhat with vehicle design, the occupant's actions and various environmental factors, particularly humidity. There is also a small but recognized risk of accidental fires at fueling stations resulting from an electrostatic discharge initiated by the person performing the fueling operation either as the result of an accumulated charge on their person or through contact with another charged object, e.g., a plastic fuel container.
A number of devices have been provided for safely dissipating static electricity in the vicinity of fuel pumps including, for example, fuel nozzle lockouts that are released only after a grounding device has been engaged and ESD grounding pads provided on the fuel pump assemblies at location remote from the fueling operation. Similarly, a number of procedures have been recommended for safely dissipating static electricity in the vicinity of fuel pumps including, for example, placing fuel containers on the ground and maintaining contact between the nozzle and container during the fueling operation to eliminate an air gap through which a spark could jump.